


Wicked melody

by purpleblow



Category: Final Fantasy IX
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:20:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29157252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purpleblow/pseuds/purpleblow
Summary: Eiko se l’era sentito nelle ossa che quel giorno tutto sarebbe andato storto e questo era dovuto principalmente al fatto che quella nuova avventura che li aveva portati in un posto lontano — molto lontano visto che avevano dovuto usare un dannato pennuto per raggiungerlo addirittura in cielo — le aveva ricordato immediatamente il sogno che aveva fatto quella stessa notte.
Collections: Lande Di Fandom





	Wicked melody

**Author's Note:**

> Storia partecipante alla Maritombola 2020 di Lande di Fandom col prompt #26: in un luogo visto in un sogno.

Eiko se l’era sentito nelle ossa che quel giorno tutto sarebbe andato storto e questo era dovuto principalmente al fatto che quella nuova avventura che li aveva portati in un posto lontano — molto lontano visto che avevano dovuto usare un dannato pennuto per raggiungerlo addirittura in cielo — le aveva ricordato immediatamente il sogno che aveva fatto quella stessa notte.

Si erano ritrovati ad esplorare una piccola isola fluttuante fra le nuvole e, di per sé, sarebbe stato pure carino e ne avrebbe gioito pure, trovando quel luogo davvero interessante e dall’aspetto gradevole ma proprio non riusciva a smettere di tremare: ogni passo che faceva, sentiva le ginocchia molli, e come se non bastasse l’apprensione di Gidan e Garnet nel vederla visibilmente strana non aiutava.

Perché insomma, poteva mai ammettere di essere spaventata da un qualcosa che non sapeva neppure lei e farsi vedere ai loro occhi come una fifona? Era cresciuta da sola in compagnia dei suoi amati Moguri dopotutto, come potevano anche solo insinuare che fosse terrorizzata? Sia mai metterla in ridicolo, mica si chiamava Vivi, lei.

E a proposito di Vivi, con passo incerto, lo raggiunse saltellando seppur un po’ malferma sulle gambe; lo vide gironzolare sulla superficie morbida delle nuvole, mentre di guardava attorno con attenzione e così, schiarendosi la voce, gli si avvicinò.

« Credi che sia sicuro qui? » domandò facendo la vaga, nonostante l’ansia che si portava dentro le mutò il tono di voce in una sorta di bisbiglio intimorito.

« Credo di s-sì. Ti piace? » domandò dunque il maghetto, fissando i suoi occhioni dorati in quelli della bimba in cui scorse angoscia, ma che lei prontamente cercò di mascherare col suo modo di fare spavaldo.

« Certo! Tanto se c’è qualche periodo ti proteggo io. » esclamò, gonfiando il petto. Salvo poi riprendere a parlare titubante, una volta visto il bambino rimettersi a esplorare la zona con tutta tranquillità. INGENUO! « Sai, io questo posto l’ho già visto… in sogno. Già. E ti assicuro che era un sogno brutto brutto! Ti fidi di quello che dico io, no? »

« B-Brutto? Quanto b-brutto? » chiese a quel punto Vivi, sforzandosi di trovare quel coraggio che Gidan gli aveva sempre detto che possedesse ma che difficilmente riusciva a cacciare fuori.

« Sono una sciamana _io_. Mh mh. Sento… sento delle presenze strane e forse sarebbe meglio fuggire da qua. » ovviamente non era vero niente, perché anche volendo era troppo presa dalla propria ansia per sentire la presenza di chicchessia, ma in qualche modo doveva assolutamente convincere gli altri ad andarsene e siccome Vivi veniva spesso ascoltato sarebbe stato utile portarlo dalla propria parte. « Vai a dirlo all’omino di latta che quello t’ascolta. FORZA! »

Vivi, per quanto non fosse del tutto sicuro delle parole di Eiko, si decise a darle ascolto. Tanto anche se si fosse opposto la sua amica gli avrebbe tenuto il broncio per sempre e, in un modo o nell’altro, avrebbe poi trovato il modo di convincerlo.

Si avvicinò a Steiner e Gidan che si erano messi a parlottare — a discutere, più precisamente — e con delicatezza tirò una manica al biondo che subito si voltò verso di lui con un sorrisone mentre Eiko dal canto suo imprecava per il fatto che se volevano ottenere qualcosa di concreto era meglio rivolgersi a quel credulone del Plutò.

« G-Gidan, io… ho esplorato u-un po’ questo posto e… » si voltò verso la bimba dai capelli blu, cercando in lei approvazione che arrivò con un cenno affermativo della testa. « …e non c’è n-nulla. N-Non sarebbe meglio andar via? »

In quel momento anche Freija e Amarant raggiunsero il gruppetto e, per loro fortuna, concordarono col maghetto che quel luogo non aveva nulla di interessante e che neppure Choco aveva scovato dei tesori.

« Se anche Daga è d’accordo allora propongo di tornare sulla terra ferma. » acconsentì il ragazzo, sghignazzando quando sentì l’uomo salamandra sbuffare e accusarlo di averli portati in un luogo inutile.

« Per me non ci sono problemi. » rispose la neo-regina, raggiungendoli subito quando udì il proprio nome e lasciando perdere dunque i fiori che stava osservando accucciata poco distante da loro.

Si ricomposero tutti quanti, dopodiché il giovane ladro sollevò gli occhi al cielo quando si rese conto che all’appello mancava…

« QUINA. » ruggì improvvisamente, guardandosi intorno alla ricerca di quello strampalato Qu che però non si trovava ovviamente nel loro campo visivo. Era chiedere troppo che quella tizia non sparisse come suo solito.

« Avrà trovato qualcosa da ingurgitare. Sicuro come la morte. » borbottò Eiko irritata e pronta a picchiarla non appena l’avesse vista: e dire che si erano convinti tutti ad andar via!

La trovarono dall’altro capo dell’isola intenta a trafficare su una sorta di altare in pietra che nessuno di loro aveva notato prima, magari una vecchia lapide a cui nessuno di loro interessava metterci le mani.

« Quina, si può sapere che stai combinando? Guarda che ti lasciamo qui, eh. » e forse era persino una buona idea, pensò Gidan esasperato.

La Qu si voltò verso di loro tutta entusiasta, saltellando sul posto e indicando l’altare con occhi scintillanti.

« ‘Ao, Gidan! C’avemo pure er barbecue in ‘sto posto sperduto! Dici che se n’accorge quarcuno se famo er chocobo alla griglia? »

In quel preciso momento Eiko ebbe un flash. Un terrificante flash.

Nella sua mente il finale del suo sogno, quello che non ricordava e che le aveva fatto una paura tremenda prese forma: dovevano assolutamente togliere le tende o quella pazza di Quina avrebbe innescato un casino immane.

Lanciò un grido, intimando alla creatura di non toccare quel maledetto coso di pietra ma fu del tutto inutile perché quella non ne voleva sapere di staccarsi dal suo improvvisato barbecue e, toccando qua e là, accadde l’irreparabile.

Il cielo si oscurò e sotto di loro, il suolo prese a tremare, tanto che tutti loro dovettero aggrapparsi a ciò che avevano di più vicino per non cadere. Una voce sinistra rimbombò attorno a loro e pochi istanti più tardi si materializzò una figura rotondeggiante e colorata che li avvertiva di aver disturbato il suo sonno, dissacrando quel luogo su cui nessuno per secoli aveva osato raggiungere.

« Prepariamoci alla battaglia. » esordì Gidan, stringendo con forza le sue daghe e intimando ai compagni di stare attenti, sentendo una forza dirompente provenire da quello strano essere.

Eiko, seppur terrorizzata, capì che non avevano scampo e che ormai era tardi per fuggire.

Si voltò verso Quina e la fulminò con lo sguardo, promettendo a se stessa che semmai fossero riusciti a salvarsi la pelle e sconfiggere Ozma — così aveva detto di chiamarsi — le avrebbe fatto uno di quei discorsetti che non si sarebbe dimenticata facilmente. 


End file.
